My Last Mistake
by tani-chan
Summary: [Sheelos] During the night in Flanoir, Sheena finds herself unable to sleep and with unpleasant company. [Oneshot]


**My Last Mistake**

**By tani-chan**

**Genre: **General

**Rating: **PG-13 Due to Zelos. XD

**Note:** I just finally played Tales of Symphonia. XD; I'm horrible, I know. Anyway, my brain decided it had a liking for Zelos/Sheena, and thus, this popped out. Set during the Flanoir scene, since I'm _so_ original.

Title comes from 'Make This Go On Forever' by Snow Patrol, which I can't get out of my head. (Although, the title doesn't really fit too well. Oh well.)

* * *

Sheena decided that she _hated_ the cold. Being trapped inside didn't do much good for her either. But, being inside next to the warm fire instead of out in that horrible, horrible cold she'd take any day. She shivered underneath the blanket she had wrapped around herself and curled up her body a little more, desperately trying to keep the warmth of the blanket in. Flanoir, she also decided, was the worst place they'd ever been to. She hoped they wouldn't have to _ever_ come back here again.

Lloyd and Collete had decided, foolishly in her opinion, to go for a walk out in the frigid cold to talk. Everyone else, minus herself, had decided to retire for the night. She would be asleep herself if it wasn't so cold in the rooms themselves. So, finding herself unable to sleep, she had crawled down to the main room of the inn to curl up in front of the fire, silently cursing the cold.

The soft clacking of someone's footsteps on the stairs tore her away from staring at the fire; who else could be up? Sheena groaned inwardly as she caught sight of just who it was: Zelos. He didn't seem to take notice of her though, and was just looking at where he was placing his feet on the chilled floorboards. He looked very tired, and, oddly enough, stressed. Zelos let out a sigh and finally looked up, a faint trace of surprise on his face as he caught sight of her before he broke out into his usual grin. "Hunny! What might you be doing up this late?"

Sheena frowned. "I might ask the same of you." He just kept his grin, taking a seat next to her at the fire. "I asked first, dear." Rolling her eyes, she put her attention back on the fire. "Couldn't sleep - it's too cold out," she responded, a shiver going down her spine at the thought of outside again. Zelos just smirked, inching closer to her. "I could warm you up if you wanted hun-- Ow! Hey!" he stopped mid-sentence when she hit him on his upper arm. "And I was just trying to offer my help!" He pouted childishly.

"Exactly my point," she grumbled, scooting as far away from him as the bench would allow. "Your turn to answer." Zelos sighed in defeat and stretched out a little before resting his arms on his knees. "Couldn't sleep either. I'm not too fond of the cold myself." Sheena blinked a bit. "Really? Why's that?" He just turned to look at her, a strange sort of smile on his face now, his eyes a little more piercing than usual. She bit her lower lip, automatically regretting asking in the first place. "Never mind," she mumbled quickly. "Forget I asked."

There was a bit of an awkward silence between the two, the only noises the crackling of the fire and the gentle howl of the wind outside. Zelos shifted before turning to speak to her again. "You trust me, right?" Sheena blinked again, a little confused. "Why ask me that?" Zelos just shrugged, turning back to look at the fire. "Curious." Sheena sighed, turning to face the fire as well. "I trust you by my side in battle, but not with your hands," she said, smacking one of his hands away where it was edging towards her bottom. He grinned, bringing his hand back and pouting at her briefly. "Aw- I thought you at least trusted me to make you feel good."

Sheena rolled her eyes and shot him a glare. "You keep that up and it will be more than just you hand hurting." Zelos chuckled in response. "Don't beat me up too much, hunny. Might need some parts later." Sheena resisted the urge to gag. "Oh, save it," she pressed, shaking her head. She turned to look back at him, his eyes still glinting in the firelight. But she could see the faint lines of stress still fighting to show through under his handsome face; something was wrong. "...You okay?"

It was Zelos's turn to blink this time. "Of course!" he responded after a short pause. "You're actually worried about me? I'm touched." He grinned lewdly, again moving to scoot closer. Sheena frowned, regretting her actions again. "Argh, this is what I get for being nice!" she exclaimed, standing up and stomping her way towards the stairs. She wouldn't be able to stand him much longer, fire or not. It was bedtime. "Sheena?"

She turned around, her irritation growing. "_What, _Zelos-" she stopped, catching the look on his face. He looked… _scared._ His face was paler than usual, and his hand was reached out towards her. Something wasn't right. "Zelos?" she asked, feeling worry start to swirl in her gut. He was a jerk and a womanizer, but he was still her friend. Zelos stood there in that position for another moment before his hand fell to his side again. "Nothing. Go to bed," he said, giving her his trademark grin.

Sheena frowned. "Bull. What's wrong?" His grin fell a little, but he shrugged. "Oh, just wanted to see if you were wearing anything under that blanket, hunny," he teased. Sheena instantly felt blood rush up to her face in embarrassment and anger. How dare he! "_Augh_! You're horrible!" Sheena yelled, throwing the blanket at him before running up the stairs. "Good _night_!" She stomped up the stairs at that, she wasn't going to deal with him any more. That stupid Chosen should be fine anyway.

Zelos untangled himself out of the blanket, sighing a little and looking up to where Sheena had left. He stared down at the blanket, picking at it a little in thought. "...She'll never trust me again. None of them will." He sighed audibly again. "I can't believe I'm picking the weaker side. It's so unlike me." He smirked a little at himself before giving one last look at the fire and making his way upstairs as well. Sleep sounded good, and Martel knew he'd need it.

* * *

Yes, haha. Angst angst angst. Boring little fic, I know.

I was lucky enough not to get the ending where Zelos dies, which I was actually extremely scared of getting. XD (Zelos makes you love him, I swear.) I thought since I had paid so much attention to Kratos for a while there I would end up having to fight Zelos. Ahaha. Oh well? (Still, I do want to see that ending, just for completion's sake.)

Not much to say about this. Zelos/Sheena is all my brain seems willing to chew on lately, yet it refuses to pull out anything good. Still, lovely pairing. I love Zelos

Oh well, I'd better hush up now before I get yelled at.

Hope you like.

-tani-chan


End file.
